Goodbye, Tuesday Train
by Pygmanlion
Summary: Sin is worried. He's afraid he's coming down with something. He's caught "Love" and he doesn't know what to do about it. He needs help. Or at least he thinks he does. Really, all he needs is to find his ticket to ride the Birthday Train. [Rated K for one minor swear from grumpy father-in-law Sol] (Oneshot) {Sin Kiske/Ramlethal Valentine}


**A/N:**** HOLY HECKAROO. It has been _quite some time_, hasn't it? Well, no worries. I've been super bogged down, what with starting my first semester of college and doing particularly _terrible_ in precalculus. That aside, I've been doing pretty great. Got some neat loot for Christmas, and I'll be in the Pokemon hole for quite some time, and until the DLC, I have Death Stranding to be my time-suck.**

**Anyways, I've been away for a really long time, and to get back in the groove, I'm gonna write a oneshot or two about my new favorite fighting game (partially because the music is just so gawdang rockin'), Guilty Gear. My brother introduced me to Guilty Gear through Accent Core Plus R, and then I really got into fighting games as a whole thanks to Guilty Gear Xrd Revelator 2 (I would actually recommend Xrd for those looking to get into fighting games, and once you feel like you know what you're doing, go back to Accent Core, or play a few other ArcSys fighters).**

**Valentine's Day is close (in February, so about a month off, as of writing this), so I think I'll try to write romance. Judging by the title, people who've heard the song Birthday Train can probably guess which GG characters I'm talking about.**

**That said, let's get this thing going!**

* * *

"Hey, Pops, d'y'know what the word 'love' means?"

Sol couldn't believe his ears. Love? What could that little punk want with love? Just a day ago, all he wanted was enough burgers to make Sol's wallet run dry. Damn kid was liable to eat anything he could fit in his mouth. Then again, he _had_ taken to making sure Ramlethal didn't go and run off on them to destroy the Earth or anything. But that was the last thing Sol needed. _Sin and Ramlethal?_ Ugh, it didn't even sound right to _think_ about it.

"Forget about it, kid. Last time I thought about love was years ago. _Hundreds_ of years ago. You don't need it," Sol harrumphed. He really just wanted to take the kid back to Illyria already.

"But whyyyyy? You didn't answer the questioooon!" Sin whined. God, he hated it when Sin whined, and the kid knew it too.

"It isn't your _business_ to know why, and if you _gotta_ know what it is, _figure it out yourself_!" Sol growled, readying his weapon. Sol wanted to be on his toes if not getting answers resulted in another battle. He'd already given the kid one round to 'show him his multiples of seven,' and he didn't want to lose again. That he _had_ in the first place annoyed him enough already.

To his surprise, Sin slunked off defeated, but with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I just made my worries about a thousand times worse saying that, didn't I?" Sol asked no one in particular.

* * *

"Hey, Leo, What's your dictionary say 'love' is?"

What was that Leo heard? Someone had taken an _interest_ in _his_ personal dictionary? And it was _Sin, of all people_? Why, he'd have jumped at the chance to show him his definition, and many more after th- _wait…_

"What was that you asked?" Leo wondered aloud. _Love? Why would Sin want to know about love?_ He wracked his brain but just couldn't find any possible reason.

"Well, I asked Pops, and being the _grump_ he always is, he didn't answer. Just told me to 'figure it out myself,'" Sin grumbled, doing his best Sol impression.

If he wanted to understand love, he had a long way to go. Even Leo himself didn't fully understand it. He had placeholder definitions there as it was. _Best to look it up in a real one and change it as necessary later,_ he thought.

"Ah, Sin, my boy, there are some things that just don't work exactly as defined in a book. It's better for you and whoever it is that has your fancy to simply feel it out," Leo said, trying his best to sound wise.

After seeing Sin's very clearly disappointed face, he pulled his dictionary out of his coat pocket and quickly added, "But if you absolutely _must_ know, my dictionary defines 'love' as 'the ever-glowing pride my subjects feel knowing that I am their leader.' Alternatively, it is also defined as 'your mother's apple pie.'"

Sin's mood didn't improve.

* * *

"Hey, El? You know what 'love' means?"

"Eh? What was that, Sin?" Elphelt asked, sounding hopeful. Whatever had piqued Sin's interest had gotten him thinking romantically. Maybe this would be the day her wedding bells would ring!

"Well, I asked Pops and Leo about it and they just told me it was something I should figure out myself. My next person on the list of people who probably knew was you," Sin explained, sounding annoyed, though not at her.

"Can I ask what's got you all interested in love in the first place?" Elphelt asked, getting her hopes up.

"I know this girl, and she's really nice, but I don't really know what I'm doin', so I don't really know what to do about it," Sin lamented.

_Oh, you poor thing,_ Elphelt thought as she racked her brain for a good definition. _Well, no better teacher than experience…_

"Did you ever get a funny feeling in your stomach? Did you notice your heart start to beat faster around her? Did her face ever turn red when you caught her staring at you? Do you lay awake and think about her at night? Do you dream of the two of you living together?" Elphelt quickly fired off, talking a mile a minute.

Sin looked overwhelmed. Elphelt quickly realized this and shut up like a clam.

"El, you're givin' me too much to answer at once. Uhh, let's see… one, two… three, four… after four… Uhh, yup, yeah, all of 'em, I guess. What's it mean? Am I coming down with something?" Sin worried, looking bewildered after counting his answers on his fingers with some difficulty.

"Oh, that's just WONDERFUL, Sin! And no, you're fine. Who is it?" Elphelt asked, her excitement getting the better of her.

"It's… uh, it's Ram," he said, hesitating even after looking around to make sure he was safe to say.

_CRASH_

And just like that, the wedding bells in Elphelt's head turned into a death knell.

"R-Ram?" she asked, noticeably devastated.

"Yeah. I wanna get her to be less quiet, and to be more out there, but I just don't really know what to do," Sin said, anxious.

If it was one thing Elphelt knew how to do, it was play matchmaker, or so she liked to think. If Sin wasn't after her, she'd at least have the decency to help him. He even asked because he knew she'd know what to do. She couldn't just leave him out to dry, could she?

"Well, what do you normally do for fun?" she asked, testing the waters.

Sin sat thoughtfully, his hand on his chin, and said, "I usually just eat food and play with the animals we run into sometimes."

Okay, not a lot to go on. It seemed both of them could stand to get out more. Elphelt, not one to back down from a challenge, didn't let that stop her, as she quickly came up with a foolproof plan to help Sin.

"Why not just take her with you next time you do that?"

Yes, that would be perfect. An airtight plot if there ever was one. Except for the fact that it was completely obvious. So obvious that he had to have already thought of that exact thing. Dang it, Elphelt, think harder!

"Huh," he said simply, "Hadn't thought of that. Thanks, El!"

Sin quickly sprinted off, filled with renewed energy.

_Wait, what? He seriously hadn't thought of tha- no, no Elphelt, that was a win. A complete win. Valentine's arrow strikes true yet again. 100% accuracy, every time, all the time._

Elphelt sighed as she watched Sin go.

"It's a shame my record is 0 for every one that mattered to _me_…"

* * *

"Sin, wha-"

"It's a puppy, take it!"

"I don't underst-"

"And I got a card for some Danny Missile's, and I really wanted to bring you along next time I went, so-"

"SIN!"

…

"Yeah?" Sin asked tentatively, hoping beyond hope that he hadn't done something wrong.

"Please, slow down," Ramlethal evenly implored.

"Slow. Yeah. I can do that," Sin said, breathing deep breaths between each sentence.

"So, what is it you wanted?" Ramlethal prompted him, looking expectantly to the small dog in his hands, a smile bordering on normal daring to spread across her face.

"I, uh, wanted to take you to Danny Missile's, and I also wanted to give you this little guy as a present," he repeated, tripping over his words somewhat as he tried to slow down like Ram asked.

"What is 'Danny Missile's?'" Ramlethal curiously asked.

"It's a burger joint! One of my favorites!" he responded almost immediately.

"And that?" she asked, eyeing the little bundle of fuzz in Sin's hands.

"It's a puppy! It's like a little baby dog!" he explained excitedly.

Holding it closer to her so she could get a good look at it, Sin was beyond excited, especially as Ram began reaching towards it with a single finger.

And then it bit the finger she reached out with.

"Ah! That's not supposed to do that!" Sin yelled, panicking.

But then he heard a very faint, almost melodic sound.

She was laughing.

Her eyes were fixed on where the little troublemaker had bitten her and still held on. Those eyes were sparkling, and the smile that threatened to break her impenetrable facade before had smashed through now, as she naturally took the dog from Sin and looked into its eyes. It squirmed energetically in her hands, and she couldn't help but keep smiling.

"So… do you… wanna… y'know…" Sin mumbled, looking awe-struck.

Ramlethal pulled the dog into a comfortable hold against her chest, and looked up at Sin as he fumbled for words.

"I think I'd like that, Sin."

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay, so I don't quite know if that went as good as that felt to write, but please, if you like it, don't hesitate to let me know. Good God, I know I've had this cooped up in my head for weeks, but man is it hard to put all of it into real writing.**

**Speaking of, I don't know if anybody else does this, but like, sometimes a scene will just **_**come to me**_** in my head, and I'm like "man, I wish I could fit that in somewhere," or I'll have an idea for a story and I'll be like "man, I wish I could remember half of the ideas I have and/or execute them half as good as they sounded to me when it first occurred to me. Sometimes, I just act out scenes for myself when no one's around, and think maybe I should start recording them to be transcribed for stories. Other times, I play videogames and I just get into a character and start playing the game acting like them, just for fun. Can someone tell me if I'm crazy?**


End file.
